


【生莲】01事前采访

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: Gv设定攻方大概还会增加
Kudos: 16





	【生莲】01事前采访

gv设定

今天是莲的第一次正式活动，他换上工作人员为他准备的衣服，因为最近流行素人感，没有准备特别性感的衣服，这也让他松了口气。

“很紧张？”

“嗯……毕竟要当着外人的面脱衣服，很不好意思。” 

莲有点羞涩地笑了，脱下自己的私服，暴露出清瘦的躯体，那流畅漂亮的身体线条很吸引人，不过他很快就换上了衬衫遮住了。

“没关系，今天就只有一个摄影师在里面。”

“真的？”

莲安心地呼了口气，第一次只要拍点访谈和自慰就行了，闭上眼睛也可以，这是其他人告诉他的。

“也很年轻来着，还在读大学，兼职拍这个。长得好看，可惜老板说服不了他也来做这个。”

“毕竟是摄影师唉！”

说笑着，莲也对这位素未谋面的摄影师产生了兴趣，而且他们年纪相仿，真的拍摄起来应该也不会太过紧张。他和其他做准备的工作人员礼貌地打了招呼，推开了小摄影棚的门。

房间很小，照明很充分，摄影师还半蹲在地上调试着机器，看到他进来，象征性地点头就当打招呼了。

“你好呀。”

莲走近他身边，好奇地看着他摆弄。

“嗯，你先坐一会，台本有没有看？”

“呀，有台本吗，没人和我说这回事……”

“其实这次不用台本也行……”摄影师从机器后面钻出来，看到莲的时候愣了一下，“我随意问几个问题，你就当作是普通聊天。等到开始了我会再给你信号。”

摄影师总归比他熟悉流程，莲很信任地点头，乖乖地坐在了提前放好的椅子上，摄像机的大镜头正对着他的脸，他开始感觉不太自在，手也不知道怎么摆才好。

“现在还没开始拍吧？”

“没有哦，你很紧张？”

摄影师很体贴地把灯光调暗一点，尽量降低自己的存在感，莲从进门开始就一直在偷偷打量他，确实就和其他工作人员说的一样，年轻帅气，想不到会是做这一行的。

“对……我刚才有听说关于您的事情。”

“不用对我用敬语啦，你是新来的莲君，对吧？”看到莲点头，摄影师才继续说，“我有看到你档案，我比你还小了三岁呢。我叫大平。”

“哎？那你今年才…这么小就出来工作，好厉害啊。”

看着莲跟他聊天，身体渐渐放松下来，面上也有了自然的微笑，大平有点内疚于自己对他说了谎，其实从他进门之前机器就开着了，现在的人都病态地执着于所谓的真实感，他也是想要拍下演员最真实的反应。

莲的身体比例很好，四肢细长，大平几乎是有些迫不及待地想要拍摄他赤裸的模样，那一定是非常美艳的场景。

“反正在学校里也很闲嘛，莲君呢，怎么会来做这个？”

莲为难地移开视线，手指也扭在一块儿。

“这个，我不太想说……”

大平做这行还不算久，但是对做这行的演员们还算了解，包括其他工作人员在内，大家都只不过是图混口饭吃，也有的是出于隐情。没必要在下流短片里讨论这个，大平很快地提出下一个问题，同时用手势示意莲，已经开始正式拍摄了。

“请向观众们介绍一下你自己吧？”

“自我介绍？可是我不太清楚该说什么呢……”

“基本信息就可以。”

大平发现莲的声音也是软乎乎的，他说话习惯于不太清楚的发音，应当不是东京本地人。

“大家好！我是莲，福冈县出身，今年嗯……23岁了。我的身高是173公分，体重60公斤，但是是很早以前测的，现在不太清楚，嘿嘿。”

莲还很可爱地对着镜头摇了摇双手，好像真的在和谁打招呼，大平在心里暗叹可爱，又抛出问题。

“福冈方言很可爱啊，莲可以说几句吗？”

“嗯？现在就说吗…好可怕……”莲小声嘟囔着，深呼吸几下，准备好了才开口，“请多多支持莲莲哦。”

“可爱，真的可爱。”大平把镜头凑近他羞红的脸颊，莲下意识想躲开，“那差不多该开始了吧？”

听到大平这么说，莲放下想要遮住脸的手，垂下眼睛，慢吞吞地解开衬衫的衣扣，从上往下俯拍，莲浓密的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，他纤细的脖颈和锁骨渐渐暴露在镜头下，连手指也是同样的秀丽，解开衣扣的画面也被做得很优美。

“很好哦。”

莲看到大平的口型，略微放心了一点，衣扣已经完全被解开了，里面的肌肤很细腻，他的手指探进布料里，才发现手心里已经紧张到都是汗水，暴露在人前的小小乳粒，碰到外面的空气，在大平的镜头注视下，只靠擦过边缘就挺了起来。

“啊……”

莲小声地呻吟出来，双手揉捏着自己的乳头，被镜头拍摄的感觉实在是太奇怪了，他也不能像富有经验的演员那样，用撩拨的视线注视镜头，牢牢地锁住观众的心。

大平的镜头里实时记录下了莲的一举一动，他细微颤抖的肌肤，颜色变深的乳尖，轻轻呼出的情动吐息，因为害羞紧闭着的眼睛，长睫交错，投下浅色的阴影，被唇蜜涂得丰满的下唇，不时被贝齿咬住，松开的一瞬血色漫上，大平专注于拍他的脸，几乎忘却重点。

“下面也有感觉了吗？”

“嗯…”莲睁开迷蒙的双眼，手指离开了被自己玩到红肿的乳头，和镜头一起移到了下方，解开皮带的手不太受控制，试了几次才解开，大平帮他把皮带抽出来扔到一边，莲按照之前别人告诉他的，先是隔着裤子爱抚翘起的性器，差不多了才拉下拉链，速度极慢，拉链的声响也显得极煽情。

大平抑制住粗重的呼吸，稳稳地架着镜头近距离拍摄，视角转变为仰视，要重点突出的部位占据了大部分画面。

“不行，好害羞……”

“毕竟莲君是珍贵的第一次拍摄呢。”

大平稍微移动远了一点，好让他放松，里面的浅米色内裤是保守的款式，性器顶端因为兴奋渗出的体液把它濡湿了一小块。

莲的手指轻柔描摹自身的轮廓，他的器官也和本人相似，偏向细长，看起来不是很有攻击性，大部分人会很倾向于喜欢这种。那手指灵活柔软，很清楚哪里能得到最大化的快感。莲口中的呻吟越发黏腻，响彻整个空间。

大平心底开始焦渴，莲脱去了自己的裤子，贴身内裤也被他褪到大腿中部，手指遮遮掩掩的，不想让性器完全露出来，这样反而更加惹人遐想。

“都…拍到了吗？”

“嗯，全部都能看见。”

莲生涩地分开双腿，手握着自己的性器，闭上眼睛胡乱地动起来。顶端溢出越来越多的体液，打湿了他的手心，摩擦之中发出动听的水声。

“莲君，经常自己做吗？”

“哼…啊啊，不是很多……”

大平凑近了去拍他的表情，被欲望晕染得面孔，比起刚见到他时，增添了一种莫名的色气。

眯着眼睛好像狐狸……大平没由来地分着心，他以前从来没有过这种情况。莲的眼尾是美工笔无意画出的一笔漂亮的捺，追随其后的还有两个袖珍的墨点，它们在镜头里些微地摇晃着，大平很想要伸手去抹掉莲眼中的泪水。

“很舒服吗？我想听你说话。”

“嗯，很舒服……”

莲猝不及防地睁开眼睛，直视镜头后的大平。大平本能反应是后退，往后跨出一步，他慌忙止住，然后照常地移动镜头，扫视过莲的身体，发现他的呼吸开始急促，腰身也跟着手的动作律动起来，知道他快要高潮，就完全专注于拍他的下半身。

“不要太近…呜呜……”

“为什么呢？”

“会弄脏……”

“现在还有心思担心这个吗？莲君果然很可爱。”

莲下意识地就想捂住脸，大平在镜头拍不到的地方抓住他的手，莲直接扣住了他的手腕，和他紧紧地交握，即将登上绝顶的，被欲情写满的狐狸眼睛定定地注视着他，嘴唇微张。

“要射了…呜……”

“没关系，都射出来吧。”

大平温柔地对他说，莲的手动得比之前频率快了很多，他试图压抑声音，还是不可避免地发出了高亢而甜美的娇声。

浓稠的精液落在了他的手上，溅到了衣服上，莲深深地喘息，再一次闭上双眼时，大平结束了这一次短片的拍摄。

“做得很好。”

莲仍然没有松开他的手，高潮之后快感散去，连羞耻心也消逝了，他歪坐在椅子上一动不动，还是大平拿了纸巾给他，碰到他的时候，莲慌忙坐直身体，匆匆擦干净再笨拙地穿好衣服。

“抱歉，我、我抓了你的手……”

“不用道歉，这也是常事了。”

大平把地上的皮带捡起来递给他。

“常事吗……”

莲有点失落地自言自语，背对着他把皮带束好，大平第一次看到这么细的腰，他一定会是个很好的模特。这么漫无目的的想着，莲穿好衣服，整理了一下才回过头来，对他鞠了一躬。

“辛苦了。”

“哦，辛苦了。接下来没有安排了吧？”

“哎？应该是没有了……”

“那，能让我再拍几张照片吗？”

“拍照…今天没有安排呀？”

莲困惑地望着他，大平想也没想就又说了谎。

“是这次视频的封面。”

说到视频，莲的脸又红了，他听话地点头。

“你放心，只是普通地拍照，因为我发现莲君的身材很好，会很适合拍照的。”

“谢谢你……”

Tbc


End file.
